


Miracle of Despair or Misfortune of Hope?

by TsuukiChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I'll add some tag later, Nsfw content, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuukiChan/pseuds/TsuukiChan
Summary: Kuro Hoshi doesn’t know who she really is. She has amnesia and she doesn’t know who she really is. She doesn’t even what her true name is or her true talent is. She doesn’t even care.  She is an empty shell … But the contact of that guy could change her but she must be careful a certain Wizard could be a little too interest in her…
Relationships: Hashimoto Shobai/OC, Sannoji Mikado/OC, Shinji Kasai/OC (one sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Miracle of Despair or Misfortune of Hope?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is a SDRA2 fanfiction ! I hope that you will like it ! Also, English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> This chapter is long, sorry about that !

Chapter One: Prologue

I do not know where I am. I am in an empty place. There is absolutely nothing, just emptiness. Strangely, I feel fine, really fine in this void place. Like if it was home… I want to stay there… Forever… Something appeared, or most likely someone. I cannot see their face but I feel like I know that person. I do not know but I really know that person. I can see their lips moving but I cannot understand what they are saying. Who are they? And who am I? I don’t know and I don’t care…

________________________

I opened my eyes and I felt the sun in my face. I heard the sea and felt the heat in my face. I sigh, get up and look around. It seems like I'm at the beach... But why? For what purpose?

I think about it and finally decide that I don't care. It’s not that important after all.

I took a step and stumbled in the sand. My head hit a big rock and my head is bleeding.

Looks like some people saw my little show, because there are some people who rush towards me. A boy and a girl.

With difficult I try to get up but my body clearly doesn’t want to get up because it falls to the ground. I sighed as I take a look on the two people who are now in front of me.

“Hum… Excuse me… Are you alright?” One of the two person talks.

He has orange hair like mine, but his hair is short unlike mine. He has brown eyes. He has a school uniform I think? Well, its look like it is one. He looks worried about me.

“I feel alright, I think.”

“Your head is bleeding! “He says with a worried voice as he searched for something in his pockets “Miss… Hum… What’s your name?”

He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipe my blood from my forehead.

“My name? I… Hum…”

I can think and think again and again. But I don't know who I am. Maybe I have amnesia… It’s not like I care about it…

“Call me Kuro Hoshi. That would more simple for everyone.”

The second person looks at me very carefully and she sighs. She is quite beautiful. She has long silver hair with a ponytail and she has a school uniform too… I looked more carefully at those two persons…

_And those two… They…_

As I was in my thoughts, I did not realize that the guy was talking to me.

I realize that it is rude to me to no listen to people, I do not care about it but I don’t want him to think that I’m a rude person.

“So… Hum… What’s your talent, Hoshi-San?”

“I do not know.”

“Eh… You don’t know your talent too?” he says that with a surprised tone.

“Are you… Amnesiac too, Hoshi-San? ” the girl asked

“Yes, I think that I am Amnesiac”

I look at the two people and I realize that I did not ask for their names.

“What are your names, you two? I did not ask for your names.”

“My name is Yuki Maeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student.” He introduce himself with a little smile.

He points Sora with his finger.

“And this is Sora.”

“Nice to meet you both of you.”

Sora looks at me with a concerned look. Maybe she is concerned about my injurie. Well, it does not matter.

“Hum… Do you know a place where I could find a first medical kit? It is for my head.”

Yuki think and told me that there is a small mart where I could find some things. I thank him, greet them and walk away. I heard them talking about me but I do not care about it.

So, I walk the road about saw multiple places and buildings. I will visit those places later, now the important thing is finding a first medical kit. I entered in the U mart, and searched for medical kit. Weirdly, I do not see one. I look away and I see a display full of oranges. I approach myself these oranges and took one. I look at it with precaution, I think I really like oranges. I hear an unfamiliar voice behind.

“So, you like Oranges? That’s great! This is a proof that you take care of yourself!”

The orange in my hands crashed to the ground. I watched it fall to the ground without a word and I turned around to see who is talking to me.

It’s a blonde man who apparently is a pervert man who likes to show off his body. He has a black an open jacket and a short and he has sunglasses. Inside of a building? What does he want to me? When he saw my injurie in my head he sighed. He heals my wound while at the same time lecturing me because I supposedly don't pay attention to my health. Does he think he's my mother or what? 

“Thank you, Mom.”

“I’m Hajime Makunouchi. The Ultimate Boxer.” He sighed.” So, don’t call me “Mom””

“In agreement, Hajimom”

“Why is she calling me like that?” he muttered to himself.” And you what’s your name and talent?”

“Call me Kuro Hoshi. I do not know my talent since I am amnesiac.”

And he lectures me again about health… What a pain… I ran away while he was lecturing me. I took refuge in a park; here he won't bother me anymore. I sighed and looked at the park cautiously, but I did not pay attention to my surroundings and I bumped into something. I fall into something or more precisely into someone… 

I look at that person and I realized that I bumped into a red-haired muscle man and we are in a… very interesting position… He tried saying something but he passed out.

A blue-haired girl, who saw the whole scene, had fun trying to tease me. Without success. Too bad for her. Two girls who were passing by came to us. Great, more people to handle.

The blue-haired has red and gold vest with a pants with the same color, she has a very interesting hairstyle. And one of her eyes is closed, intriguing.

The two girls are identicals twins but I could see the difference about the two girls. They have lavender hair which gradually fades to a rosy red color and their musical hairclip are interesting. They have the same school uniform.

The red-haired man suddenly wakes up and gets up. He has a black shirt and he has a firefighter uniform.

“Sorry, I did not saw you. It is my fault.”

The red-haired man looked very strange. He is as red as his hair and he is sweating a lot. He has problems with girls?

“Hum… Mister? Are you alright?” asked one of the girls.

“Be careful, Kanade. He’s so weird” replied the other twin

“I’m-I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He replied to the twin named Kanade I guess.

He looked at me with a mix of shame and confusion.

“N-No It’s my fault. I didn’t take atten-attention.So-So-Sorry !”

“It's only the first day and you already got a guy. Congrats, Big Sis is so proud of you!”

The blue haired said that while she patted my shoulder. This girl starts to really annoy me. So I looked at her with a cold stare and said with a cold tone.

“It was only an accident.”

“Hum… What are your names? We don’t know your name.” One of the twins asked that.

“Call me Kuro Hoshi, I don’t remember my talent since I have amnesia.” I sighed”Whatever. What are your names?”

“My name is Hibiki Otonokoji, the Ultimate Vocalist.” She pointed her sister.” And this is my sister Kanade Otonokoji, the Ultimate Guitarist.”

“My name is Setsuka Chiebukuro, the Ultimate Billiard Player”

“M-My na-name i-is Shin-Shinji Ka-Kasai, I’m a humble Firefighter. Hehe.~”

And basically Hibiki start to annoy me with her group she has with Kanade, “Melody Rhythm” I think. She talked about it for five minutes, Kanade tried to stop her but no success… I sighed and I politely left the group as I look at Shinji who is still blushing…

I noticed a vending machine and I noticed an orange soda waiting quietly for me to take it. I took it and left the Park.

I drank the soda while I was walking and I am approaching a bell tower. I accidentally drop the soda can, I step on it and bang the back of my head against the wall of the tower. The wall trembling after the fatal impact... I hold the back of my head as I enter the building. My head really hurts.

The Tower is really huge, but at the moment I did not care about it because my head hurts me a lot. I found a chair and sat in it. There are two men in this tower one of those man looked at me with excitement. He has black hair; he has a light brown hat and jacket, he has a white shirt, an orange scarf and a blue pants. I forgot the notepad that he has around the neck.

“You right there! You’re a fresh student from Hope’s Peak Academy, right? Please, tell me your name and talent!”

I looked at him with annoyance.

“Call me Kuro Hoshi. I do not know my talent because I have amnesia.”

He looked at me with even more excitement which is not good news…

“WHAT?! Another Amnesiac! What a scoop! I’ve gotta write that ASAP.”

I rolled my eyes.

“And… Your name is?”

“Huh? Oh! I forgot my introduction. Wherever there’s a scoop, my pen is never far behind! Ultimate Journalist, Nikei Yomiuri, at your service!”

“Great, now shut your mouth. You are bothering me!”

I got up and walked towards the statue of Mary. I felt a sudden presence behind me; I turned around and saw a blond and masked guy dressed like a magician. He stands there and said nothing and he invokes a bouquet of red tulips with a vase, but where do they come from? He gives them to me but I feel a strange aura coming from him. This time, he invokes a crayon a paper and wrote “Ultimate Wizard, Mikado Sannoji.”

He approach himself even more, I manage to run away. I don’t know how but that’s not important. As I ran away, I swear that I felt his gaze firmly on me

I do not know why but, this guy… I must be careful with that guy. He is too creepy…

I looked at those flowers and I really do not know what I should do with them. I walk in the road and I met a short and black haired girl. She has glasses, she has a dark pink sweater and she has black shorts. And, uh... She has slippers on her feet? She looked at me very carefully and she looked surprised. I do not know why but I really do not care.

“You… What’s your name?”

“Kuro Hoshi. What is yours?”

“…Kokoro Mitsume, the Ultimate Psychologist… I think.”

She look at my again with this look, I feel like she's trying to get inside my head and I do not like that feeling so I decide to leave.

There is a house; I decided to go in there. I notice a table and decide to put the vase on it. I look around a bit and decide to read one of the many books that are in one of the shelves. It's just a boring book. I hear an unfamiliar voice.

“Hmm? Hello.”

I turn my head and see a tall and blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes, she she has a uniform and on top of the uniform, she has a fur coat.

“Hello.”

A silence occurred and she smiled at me.

“What’s your name? You’re so cute! Hehe ~”

“Kuro Hoshi, what is your name?

“Emma Magorobi, the Ultimate Actress. Nice to meet you. Hehe~”

“Nice to meet you too, Magorobi-San”

She sighed and she looked at me with a disappointed look.

“Please, call me Emma. You don’t have to be so polite. I’m just your classmate.”

“Okay, Emma. Sorry but I have to go. Goodbye.”

“See you later, Kuro!”

I left her. And a voice screamed.

“UWEEEEEH ?”

I turn my head and see a short girl who looked at me like I was a ghost. She has long brown hair. She has a white shirt, a brown skirt and she wears a beige beret and cape. After she calmed down she decided to talk.

“S-Sorry, hum… You must be a Hope’s Peak Academy Student. Good Morning! I’m the Ultimate Painter, Iroha Nijue. I really hope we can get along!!”

“I’m Kuro Hoshi.”

“And what’s your talent, Kuro?” she said that with too much excitement for my taste.

“I do not know since I have amnesia.”

“Uweeeeh ? You lost your memories too? That’s awful! But don’t worry! Think positively and I’m sure they’ll come back! Even if they don’t come back, you’ll have plenty of pleasant memories with us!”

“Yeah sure. I have to go. Goodbye.”

“See you later, Kuro!”

I walk and I see some cottage with full sea view. I see a pinkie-haired girl with a blue dress and she a cream faux fur boa draping over her shoulders. She grumbled about teachers being not there at this moment. she didn't see me and we almost bumped into each other.

“Uh… Oh… Sorry, I wasn’t taking attention.”

“No problem.”

“And… Who are you?”

“Kuro Hoshi.”

“So you’re a freshman as well. I’m Yoruko Kabuya, I hope that we’ll get along.”

She sighed.

“I definitely get the feeling that something’s wrong, here. Like, what are the teachers doing? Even if this was a surprise event or something there’d be at least some kind of contact, right? Ugh… I can’t believe I got out of the business for this…”

“Business?” I asked her

“Oh, that’s right! I didn’t tell you my talent yet.” She paused herself. “You might take this the wrong way but… I’m the Ultimate Hostess.”

“Oh. That is great!” I said to her.

“Y-You do? W-Well Thank you!”

I told Yoruko that I have to go and I continued my way. A short boy looked at me. His scraggly hair is a mixture of two colors: pale reddish pink and apple green. Strange… He has a suit and he carries a red and white rocket-shaped backpack.

« Oh… Она такая красивая...”

What did he say ? I did not understand.

“Greetings. What is the name of this beautiful lady?”

“Me? I am Kuro Hoshi.”

“Ah, Amazing! Even your name is wonderful. I’m the Ultimate Spaceman, Yuri Kagarin.”

“Oh. You are a Spaceman? Does that mean that you come from space?” I asked him that him with curiosity.

“ Ahahaha! You’ve got a great sense of humor! You’re even more charming than I thought! We call people who work in the astronomical industry spaceman. There are lots of sub categories but you can just think of me as a space pilot.”

He kissed my hand very carefully, and looked at me.

“Ah.~” he smiled to me. ”But I’ll do anything for you my dear…”

“Hum… Thanks, I guess…”

“Dear Kuro, what is your lovely talent? A gorgeous woman like you must have an extraordinary talent.”

“I don’t know, since I have amnesia.” I sighed.

He looks surprised.

“Amnesia? Kuro has… Amnesia too?

“Yes, Kuro Hoshi isn’t my name either. This is just a name that I have invented.”

He looks sad now.

“How… How could that happen?! How tragic!”

He looks determined now…

“Don’t Worry My Lovely Star; I’ll use the power of the Kagarin family to help you regain your memories.”

“Uh… Thanks…”

“Why don’t you spend the rest of the relaxing day with me, Kuro?”

“I have to go, Yuri. Thank you.”

“That’s fine. Just come talk to me whenever you feel comfortable. I’m always on the ladies side.”

I left Yuri a little confused about him. As I wondered why he was like this me, I saw Sora who joined me and told me that she wants me to go the beach.

Five minutes later, I arrived at the beach. There is everyone, I wonder why they called everyone.

As they were talking I notice a man I haven't seen yet. He has gray hair and he has a scruffy suit. And he has... Flip-flops? I don't know why, but when I saw him I had a strange feeling. He must have noticed that I was looking at him and he looked at me. But, I felt that his look was... How can I put it? Particular?

Time passes, the others always talk to each other and we always look at each other. This man intrigues me. I do not know why... This man made a sly smile. I hate that smile. He looks at others and with that same smile he tells them.

“Hmph.”

Wow, he said something very useful…

“Huh? What’s up with that arrogant look?” asked Shinji

“You called me here just to talk about this crap? You guys wasted a precious minute of my life…” the gray guy said nonchalantly

“Hey man, that’s harsh. I think this talk was important since we didn’t fully understand the situation we were in.” lectures Hajimom.

The gray guy smiled nonchalantly.

“Whatever, only reason I came here was to see what kind of brats I’m stuck with on this island.”

He sighs.

“It’d be a waste of my time to act friendly with all of you so I’ll be leaving now.”

He looked at me once more and he left.

“What?! Do you know how rude it is to bad mouth someone and then walk away?!” Yoruko gets angry.

“… He is already gone, what’s his problem?” asked Nikei with a sigh

And they talked about swim at the beach…Yuki and Yoruko tried to to reason them but failed… I try to reason them too but no success; they don’t care at all…

I shared with Yuki, Yoruko and Sora a disappointed look and we sighed as we discussed about the situation we were in… They came back, and rushed to the ocean. Nikei invited us to join them, but I’m not interested. I have a very bad feeling…

“… Sora, are you going in ?” Yuki asked that to Sora

“No, It’s looks fun, but I don’t really feel like swimming right now.”

Yuki looked at us.

“What about the rest of you ? It’s too late to talk about anything serious now… Just go have some fun.”

“I’ll pass… I’m not a fan of this noisy atmosphere in the first place.” Said Yoruko

That bad feeling is growing up… Something bad will happen…

“I’ll pass as well. I don’t like being in water that much.” Said Emma.

Kokoro and Mikado and I did not replied to him. Yuki sighed and breathed.

“Aaah !! Forget it! Guys !! I’m going in.”

“Yuki, you have given up…” said Sora

That feeling is still here and my entire body is trembling as Yuki rushed to the others who are still playing.

_This feeling… It is…_

“Something bad will happen and it will be too late for that.” I whispered that.

As soon as I said that, I passed out.

‘…Up”

Huh?

“…Dear Kuro, please. Wake up!”

Huh, who is calling me? I opened my eyes and I saw Yuri who was next to me. Looks like he is worried about me, I got up and I asked Yuri what happened. And he explained that he did not know. Sora woke up after me.

“Yuki, what happened?” Sora asked.

“I don’t know… I was just walking into the water to swim when I lost consciousness,” Yuki explained, “I think we all did. It’s already night.”

“Is everyone else alright?” Shinji asked that question.

“Y-yes… I think we’re alright.” Kanade said

Yuri looked around him and he is surprised.

“Huh? Wait, weren’t we all wearing swimsuits? Nooo! I wasn’t done appreciating the bikini babes!”

“Pervert.” I said that with a cold tone.

I sighed as I wonder what happened… Setsuka looks at us with a concerned look.

“What even happened? Is there someone else besides us on this island? Did somebody do something to us?” she sighed.” “Like… maybe they used sleeping gas to-”

She started her sentence but she was cut by Kokoro.

“...That’s not it… there is no sign of it… it was like… we all lost consciousness in an instant.”

She explained that to us a calm voice as she clean her glasses.

Iroha start to feel anxious and scared, she hides herself behind her sketchbook.

“W-What should we do? I’m starting to feel scared…”

Hajimom sighed.

“...This situation might be worse than we thought.”

“No, shit Sherlock?” I rolled my eyes as I said that with annoyance.

Yoruko gets annoyed.

“That’s what we were trying to say! You can’t just be relaxed in a situation like this!”

Yuri posed dramatically.

“Yoruko, my dear. I’ve been agreeing with you from the start. So, don’t break my heart by yelling at me…”

As Yoruko yelled at Yuri, I take a look at Mikado. He was looking at me and while I wonder why he was thinking. We all heard a sound coming to him.

“…It’s coming…”

“...Mikado? Did you just…?” Sora started her sentence.

Suddenly, we hear a doorbell sound. I look at a nearby speaker which has a screen. I see shadow in it, the shadow start talking.

“I’m glad to see you all doing well… I’m sorry I'm late. This announcement is from the headquarters of the Hope’s Peak Academy field trip. The Hope’s Peak Academy opening ceremony will be starting now, so all students on the island please present yourself to Utsuroshima Park.”

… I have a bad feeling about it so; I rushed to the Park without waiting the others.

Utsuroshima, weird name for an Island…

When I entered the park. The gray guy was already there, I looked at him with confusion but he did not look at me. 

“Hey, you-”

He started his sentence, but he was cut by the others.

“This is the park, right…?” Yuki said that we hear the foot step of the others.

“Hey, it’s that guy who couldn’t bother to stay with us…” Nikei says that with a surprised tone as he look at that guy.

“I’m not here for the opening ceremony… I’m just excited that something is starting.” He said that with his usual nonchalant voice.

Hajimom sighed as he looked annoyed and confused.

“Anyways, what’s goin’ on? We came here as we were told but nothin’ is happening.“

“HEEEYY!! We’ve got a lot to ask so come on out!” Shinji yelled that a little too loud and that annoy me.

“Shinji, you are too loud.” I sighed.

“S-Sorry…”

Suddenly, we hear a voice. This is the same voice that we heard before at the beach.

“Damn you guys are noisy. I’ve been here all along.”

Yoruko looked around but she does not were the voice is.

“W-wait, what? Where did that voice come from?” she confusedly asked

“From the front. Are you blind or something? Use those eyes of yours.” The Voice has spoken again

And something appeared… A black and White bird appeared; it flew away and lands on the edge of the fountain.

“Nice to finally meet you, my comrades. I’m the head teacher of this field trip, Monocrow. I hope we can get along.”

I sighed as I wonder what will happen… That feeling… It will not disappear… As the others are a little too confused and afraid of Monocrow, I looked again at Mikado and he was looking at me. I really do not like that gaze that he has… And I swear I heard a little laugh, it’s coming from him. What is his problem?

“So, you must have a reason for gathering us, right?” he sighed as I look at Monocrow,” Time is ticking.”

“Be honest, you did not bring us for some ‘”Opening ceremony” right?” I said with suspicion. “I have very bad feeling about this so hurry up!”

“Finally there are some people who gets it… now we’re talking. But, Kuro, Syobai, the opening ceremony wasn’t a lie. Except, it’s more like an entrance ceremony to a facility, rather than a school. You guys are going to take part in a very special field trip from now on!”

So that gray man’s name is Syobai… And why that thing called me, Kuro. I’m sure that name is a name I invented…

“…Field trip?” Kokoro asked with distrust.

“So the mean guy’s name is Syobai, huh? Not like I care about males though…” Yuri said that with a smile.

“So has everyone calmed down? I can’t explain the trip if you’re all talking over me.” Monocrow said with playful tone.

“Do you really think we are going to calm down?! Ever since we’ve come to this island nothing but weird stuff has been going on and now this?!”Yoruko yelled that as she clenches her fists.

Syobai rolled his eyes; he is clearly annoyed with Yoruko and not only her…

“Maybe if you shut your mouth for two seconds you might get some answers. He’s trying to give an explanation.”

Yoruko is clearly pissed.

“WHAT ?!”

Yuki tries to calm Yoruko down and Monocrow continues his explanation.

“...Now that you’ve all settled down, may I begin? Allow me to repeat myself, I am the head teacher of this field trip and I control Utsuroshima Island. I’m the crowiest of the crow. Monocrow. Nice to meet all of you! To confirm some things: yes, you are all Hope’s Peak Academy freshmen. You have been told to wear a certain outfit to go with your talent and go to a certain place, correct?”

“Right… But we have no memory after that. When we all woke up, we were on this island.” Yuki said as began to be more and more anxious.

“Ah, I apologize for being so cruel to you. Don’t worry, you guys are gonna have a lot of fun on this school trip. I got rid of that part you forgot to make it more of a… surprise.”

So that’s why I have amnesia as well… I wonder who did this….

“So, if we ignore how there’s a puppet that’s moving and talking on it’s own, this is just a normal event. Right?” Hibiki asked to Kanade.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it ‘normal’. See, there’s no end date for this trip.” Monocrow explained that a calm voice.

There is a silence, a big silence. Did he say that the trip has no end date? Does he want us to die, here? 

“What did you just say?” Hajime asked with confusion.

“This trip has no end. Infinite days and infinite nights.”

“Oho… so you’re trapping us on this island?” Syobai said a sassy smile and a sassy tone

“I don’t think that’s how it works… we need to go home… and besides, we haven’t even seen the actual school building yet…” Iroha said that with a nervous voice.

“Yeah, Stop messing with us! Who are you to do such a thing?!” Yuki yelled that with worriedness.

“Now… Now…Don’t be like that. There’s a way to end this school trip.” Monocrow said with a calm tone.

That way… The way to get out that island… Is it death? If Monocrow or the person behind Monocrow did all of that…They just want to see death, right?

Monocrow laughed.

“You have to kill someone.”

For a brief moment, no one had the capacity to responds to Monocrow. Except for Syobai, Kokoro and me, they were all in shock and scared. I knew it… That feeling… It was death…

Yoruko break this silence and speak with a scared tone.

“...What? What did you just say?”

“I said you need to kill someone.”

“Kill? Like… in a game?” Hibiki said as she feels very scared and anxious.

“No! I mean REAL murder! You could stab someone, tear their intestines out, separate the bones and flesh… hang their body... shoot them with a gun, cut their throat with a sickle, burn them with fire, hit em’ with a blunt weapon. Whatever floats your boat if you kill someone…Then you can end the field trip and escape the island.”

“So… You mean… This is a field trip… Where we all kill eachother, right? “I said that with a calm tone.

Monocrow proudly nodded at my question.

“That’s right! In other words: ‘The killing school field trip’!”

“T-this news… I-it’s too much!” Nikei said as he is panicking.

“Don’t screw with us! Why?! Why?! Why do we have to kill someone?!”Yuki yelled with terror.

“Exactly! Why would we ever do what you tell us to?!” said Yoruko.

“If anything, we could just swim out of here.” Said Yuri.

“Y-yeah! We’ll never do that!! Don’t ever try to ruin our happy school trip life!” said Iroha nervously.

“DAMN RIGHT!!” Everyone with muscles get over here we’re gonna beat this damn puppet to a pulp!” yelled Shinji.

“Hearing all this is making me pissed, count me in!” said Hajimom.

Shinji and Hajime got ready to attack Monocrow who is now panicking. I do not know why but I feel that they must not attack Monocrow.

“Hey, hey! You can’t use violence against a teacher!”

“Go for it! Beat him up!" screamed Hibiki

I was about to tell them to calm down that Mikado steps up to them and talks.

“Don’t take another step closer to Monocrow!”

Apart Syobai, Kokoro and I, they were surprised to see Mikado talking.

“… That’s guy’s dangerous. One wrong move and he’ll execute you for breaking the school rules.”

“So, you CAN talk.” Said Setsuka

“Sorry I forgot your name but… what did you mean by that? Do you know something about this?” Asked Shinji.

“My name is Mikado Sannoji and I am the leader of a secret association called “Void”, I am your ally.” Replied Mikado.

“W-What? What are you saying?” Asked Hajimom

When he asked that question, I had a bad feeling about Hajimom. That guy is hiding something…

I looked at Iroha, and she looked confused.

“Ah… too much information… I can’t follow what’s happening…”

“Hmph, what’s this about? Aren’t you just the Ultimate Wizard?” said Monocrow with condescension.

Mikado took my right hand and hides me behind him. I was surprised because I don’t really know why he touched me just like that.

“Everyone! Get behind me! Getting close to that thing is dangerous!”

“Eh…? I don’t wanna see some guy’s behind though…” said Yuri

“What the heck is going on?” said Hibiki

“I’m not sure… but I guess Mikado is our ally…?” said Emma

“What can YOU do?! Utsuroshima is my Island!” Monocrow yelled.

“Oh you’ll see… I will protect these people, no matter the cost!”

**_BANG !_ **

And suddenly we all heard a sound of a gun. Half of the Mikado mask falls to the ground revealing his expressionless face. I stood next to Yuki not wanting to be behind Mikado for another second. We all turned our head where the gunshot came and saw two stranger. An Orange-haired girl and a tall green-haired guy. He has a cow boy hat and gogles on it? Weird…

“That’s as far as you’ll get, asshole.” She spits on Mikado.

“Phew… we weren’t too late. That’s a relief.” Said the green guy with relief.

Everyone looked at Mikado, and they are panicking right now… Even Monocrow is panicking… Interesting…

“Fueeeeeh! Mikado?!?!?” Yelled Iroha

“Hey! Are you alright?! You just got shot in the face!” said nervously Shinji.

“Looks like the mask protected him…” Replied Yuri.

“S-still…! We should get help just in case!” Said Kanade as she is crying.

“Hey! You guys! Stay away from that guy!” Said the Tree Boy, “Don’t listen to a word he says! You’re being tricked!”

Hibiki began to cry as her sister hugged her.

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore… I wanna go home…!”

“I-It’s okay sis! Everything’s gonna be okay!”

“What’s happening? Who are these people?” Asked Yuki

The two strangers looked at Yuki and then they looked at me. And I don’t know why but I felt… Something… Something deep inside…

_Those two… They…_

“Yuki Maeda, so we finally meet.” Said the orange-haired woman, “...And look what you’ve gotten yourself into…”

“This girl… She…” the tree boy whispered.

“Yuki, do you know these people?” asked Sora

“N-no… I don’t. Not at all.”

“Rei… this situation…” Said the tree boy to the woman.

“I know, I couldn’t get information that far into it but… we’ll have to make due… guys, I know you’re confused. But, you have to listen to me. I don’t know who you are, or where you live, but the very culprit who brought you to this Island to do a killing game is… The mastermind, Mikado Sannoji!”

The woman explain that to us.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but you have to believe us! We’ve been tracking this guy down for years! We’ve only just now caught him!” said the man.

“Wait, you expect us to believe people who just showed up and shot someone?!” yelled Yuki.

The woman sighed and looked a little sad.

“…To think you would oppose us… I can’t explain everything right now but one thing is for certain. Mikado Sannoji is a huge criminal.”

I looked at Mikado. He seems a little too quiet that’s very odd…

I can’t say for sure what his goal is but… He’s trying to execute a plan by making you all play the killing game!” announced the woman. “Mikado has tried very similar things before in the past and we’ve never been able to catch him, but today we finally have. If we let him escape now who knows what he’d do…”

“W-Who are you to just… show up and tell us that…?” asked Iroha.

“We’re from the Kisaragi Foundation. We hunt and capture remnants of despair while also rescuing any survivors we can,” said the tree man, “I’m in charge of the financial department. This girl here is in charge of gathering information.”

“Kisaragi Foundation…? Remnants of despair…?” asked Hibiki

“I don’t have a clue what these guys are talking about…” said Shinji

“Rei, do you think that these kids… Do you think they’re been… You know just like us?” asked the Tree Man

“...What do we even do here? Things are going way too fast…. I don’t even know what to do…” sighed Setsuka

“Mikado is the mastermind…? Then what was he talking about before? And what’s with the puppet?” asked Yoruko

“Teruya, it’s time. Let’s finish this, quickly.” Said the Woman.

“...Ah, got it.” Nodded Tree Man

“Mikado Sannoji. You can no longer run away, your plans are foiled. For murder, violence, kidnapping, and thievery… we are well within our jurisdiction to arrest you. You will be taken under the Kisaragi Foundation shortly after being handed to the court. I don’t really care what happens after that.” Said Rei as she point her gun to Mikado…

“To be honest, we should have caught him at the Ryutaro incident last time… if it weren't for my mistake, we would have…” sighed Tree Boy

“There’s no point in worrying about the past. What matters is the result… but… why is he being so-”

Rei could not continue her sentence because suddenly big flames emanate from Mikado. We all feel the warmth of the flames... So this is the reality... I am a little surprised to see fire but he’s a Wizard after all…

“Aaargh”

“Urrgh!”

Mikado sighed and took a false dramatic tone.

“Aah… fufu… you had to reveal everything huh? How troublesome… Well, regardless it works out in the end anyways. I was just gambling to see if you would come or not, playing the hero was harder than I thought… this calls for plan B.”

“Aaaarrrgh! Fire!” Nikei panicked

“What even happened? It looked like Mikado was spitting out fire…” said a confused Emma

“But what’s going on with Mikado right now?” asked an anxious Yuki

“So you revealed yourself, huh? You little…!” screamed Teruya

“Aww, give me a break. This is already a mess. If you keep going on like this you're just gonna make things harder for these poor students…” said Mikado with a sad tone.

“Is it just me or… did I just become a side character? Said Monocrow with a sigh. “Are you sure you are okay with this Mikado? This isn’t even close to the original plan.”

“Well, it doesn't matter. I expected worse. This will be much easier for me now. Though… I really did want to try being the heroic guy…”

“Woah… is that really you, Mikado?” asked a really schocked Yuki

“...He’s talking with Monocrow…” stated Kokoro

“...For real?” asked Setsuka

“Rei, you alright?” Teruya asked to Rei after the flames died down.

“It’s not a problem… I didn’t expect you to be so ready for us… But do you really think this matters? Do you really think you can just do whatever the hell you want?!” yelled Rei. “Do you think we’re stupid? We’ve studied you for years now. We were prepared for something like this!”

“Well, that’s why I’m gonna do something before you do anything stupid.” Said Mikado with a happy tone.

“...What?”

“To be frank, this is really cutting it close… but more importantly… 18 is over the limit!”

And Mikado shot flames at Rei. I can see the flames. I can see the sweat on her face. I can see her being consumed by the flames and that’s horrible… I just noticed it; he's watching me while Rei is dying. I decide not to show the terror I'm feeling right now because I feel it would please him too much. That poor woman was burned alive, so much that there is a pile of ash in the place where she was standing.

Mikado laughed.

“...Farewell…”

Death…

I saw Death...

…

…

…

“Y-you’re kidding me… Rei…?” yelled a terrified Teruya“Reeeeeiiiii!!!!”

“Burnt without a trace… My, my…” said Monocrow

“I’m assuming you all know your places now? There is no hope in attempting to defeat me.” Said Mikado while he turned to face the rest of us. “All of you were fucked the second you put your feet on this island!”

“N-no… this can’t be happening…” muttered the poor Teruya.

“Well, for being so courageous, I have a present just for you.”

Mikado walked towards Teruya.

“Wait… this wasn’t what I…”

Mikado shot a flame shot at Teruya as he send him in the sky.

“GO TO HELL !”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !”

His screams fade away in the sky and Mikado’s half mask show a happy face.

“Wow, that’s a homerun. It really is exciting to use magic… I could get used to this.”

Monocrow is disappointed.

“Mikado, I know you’re having fun but can’t you do something about this? Everyone is frozen.”

“H-how the heck… do we react to something like this…?” Asked Shinji.

Mikado’s mask shows a surprised face. How does his mask do that?

“Huh? Why are you all so surprised? Of course I can use magic. I’m the Ultimate Wizard!”

Looks like Monocrow is angry now…

“Wait, that’s not what I’m talking about!”

“Well, putting that all aside… What they said just now was true, right?” asked Syobai

“After going this far, I have nothing else to say. You’re correct,” Mikado confirmed, “I am the mastermind that kidnapped you all! Hoho… saying that is so embarrassing.”

“...So you were going to hide the fact that you were the mastermind and control everything behind our backs?” I asked with suspicion

“More or less… but the original plan is completely out of the question now, so it doesn't matter.”

“Let me ask a few questions,” Syobai began, “Now that we know you’re the mastermind, what else are we supposed to do? I mean, we found the culprit right? So if someone kills to escape, the game will end, right? Also, if I were you, I wouldn’t have just come out as the mastermind like that. To us, that duo was super suspicious. You definitely could have hid the fact you were the mastermind.”

“Well, it doesn't matter anyways. My true identity doesn't matter in the situation you’re in.”

“...Then?” I calmly asked

“The killing game. That’s all that matters right now. Everything else is unimportant. Mastermind or not, the fact that i’m a student in the killing game doesn't change.”

“...So you’re saying what Monocrow said before still applies?” Kokoro asked.

“Well, I hope everyone gets it now. Mikado here just showed you that this killing game is real. So in the end, nothing has changed! You guys are still going to have to participate in the killing game! Fuahahahahahahahahahahahaha!”

Monocrow laughed with a sinister laugh.

“T-that can’t be… we have to kill someone to leave this island?” screamed Hibiki

“That means someone could kill me anytime… anywhere…” Said an anxious Emma

“Who the hell would do something as dirty as murder?! We’re not leaving this place by dirtying our hands!” yelled Shinji once again...

“He’s right, and it’s as Yuri said. We can just swim out of here or send an SOS.” Said Setsuka, “What Mikado said is shocking but we can’t let it get to us.”

“So you’re going to defy my? I really wouldn’t recommend that.” Said Mikado with a malicious tone.

“I won’t force you to murder… If you refuse to murder you must simply live on this island for the rest of your lives.” Said Monocrow.

“...B-But being on this island forever… that’s…” muttered Iroha

“The choice is yours to make. I just make the scenarios, that’s all.”

“Huh, so we’re really doing a killing game huh? Man, I haven’t done something this interesting in a long time… well, anyways, I think I get it so let’s put aside the fact that you kidnapped me for now.” Said Syobai

I have a bad feeling… A very bad one…

“So to escape I just need to kill someone, right?” said Syobai with a non chalant tone.

He reached for something in his pocket

“...Wait, what?” Asked Hajime.

Suddenly, Syobai pulls out a knife and charges towards Yuki.

I step back but I fall on Yuki who stumbles, I realize that the blade of Syobai's knife is close to me. What's the point? Might as well defy death at this rate...

Suddenly, I hear Sora shouting my name, she tries to intervene but I push her violently and she falls on her stomach with force. I hear her screams of pain.

Syobai's blade stabs me in the stomach and I look him straight in the eyes of Syobai with a smirk as I see his face transformed by surprise.

As my vision became blurred, I felt something change in me.

And this thing is going to change my life...

End of Chapter 1…


End file.
